New Allies, New Enemies
by starfire207
Summary: The EPF is still tracking down Herbert. They send an agent to recruit the penguins to track Herbert down and capture him. After Herbert's capture, Blowhole comes along.
1. Chapter 1

Club Penguin and the Penguins of Madagascar

CHARACTERS

Audrey/Starfire207 (that's my club penguin username)

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private

Jet Pack Guy, Dot Rookie

Herbert

Fireboltz7

G

I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or the Club Penguin characters. But, I do own Audrey. Fireboltz7 is a friend of mine on Club Penguin.

I will upload stories in the summer which is June 9.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One- The New Arrival

"Kowalski analysis!" Skipper shouted. "It appears that there is going a transfer into our habitat Skipper." Kowalski replied "What's the intel on the new arrival Kowalski?"

"Our new arrival has never been to a zoo and is apparently from Antarctica and is arriving tomorrow morning at precisely 0700"

"Tomorrow? That only gives us a few hours to prepare for this spy." Skipper whined. "Um, Skippah? What makes you think this penguin will be a spy? He could be very nice!" Private gets a slap.

"Kowalski options," Skipper shouted. "Well we don't know if this penguin is a spy or not until they arrive. The best thing to do is to wait." Kowalski replied.

"Fine." Skipper said.

The next morning at 0700

The penguins were standing lined up on the concrete ice flow waiting for Alice to arrive with the penguin. They were all in their fighting stances, when the box landed on the ice flow. "Rico! Crowbar me!" Skipper ordered. Skipper caught the crowbar in midair as it came flying out of Rico's beak and pried open the crate. His team stared shockingly with their beaks suspended in the air?

Their transfer was a girl! Her feathers were tinted purple as if it had been dyed. She was around Skipper's height but she looked like a complete different species. "Um, hi." She said in a shy voice. "Who are you?" "I'm Skipper this is my team Private, Kowalski, and Rico." Skipper answered. "I'm Audrey. Nice to meet you." The penguin replied. "I got some questions for you Audrey." Skipper said as he led her down into the lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Skipper and his Paranoia

From Audrey's PoV

Skipper lead me down to his lair under a fish bowl (which I thought was pretty cool) to question me.

He started asking about why I was spying on him and who was I working for. He asked if I worked for Dr. Blowhole, Hans, or the Red Squirrel. I didn't even know who those people uh animals were.

When he was finished questioning me, I asked if I could have a tour of the zoo. "Can we Skippah?" Private asked. Skipper groaned. "Fine you and Kowalski can show her around." Skipper pointed a flipper at me and said, "No funny business ok, spy?"

I put my flipper on my head and did a false salute and followed Kowalski and Private out the lair. I met the chimpanzees who were very nice and were shocked by the fact that I could read. Marlene the otter was pretty cool. Even the kangaroo named Joey was really friendly. The lemurs were ok except for "king" Julian who was really annoying. On the way back to the penguin habitat I got my courage and asked, "Why is Skipper so suspicious of me?" "That would be Skipper's paranoia." Kowalski answered. "Skippah is always paranoid when someone new arrives?"

"So that's why he called me a spy?" I asked. "Precisely." Kowalski and Private answered in unison. It's going to be harder to gain his trust then, I thought. "Well anyway thanks for the tour guys." I sais as I back under the lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- She Isn't a Dame

Skipper's PoV

Audrey has already found out enough about my men the past few weeks she has been here. She even earned their trust her first few days living at HQ. She has found about my fear of needles and I found out about her fear of spiders so we both had info on each other. She was a very formidable spy.

She pried information from my men just by having conversations that eventually lead to more classified info that has been revealed. I decided to coop her up in HQ to see if I could catch her trying to break out. For a dame, she was very impressive. She must've passed the info in some way that was undetectable. Also, I couldn't believe she could be cooped up so long without going insane in the membrane.

One night, when the lemurs weren't making their obnoxious noise, I caught Audrey sneaking out of the HQ. I was determined to find out what she was up to so I followed her in silent pursuit. Her head kept darting back and forth like she knew I was watching her. When, she arrived at the Central Park Zoo she pulled a phone out of her feathers and started to talk to someone. I heard something like, "I can take care of myself Gary I'm eleven years old. I'll ask them soon enough. Bye." She hung up. I couldn't believe. Audrey was only a kid? She slipped her phone back in her feathers and pulled out an IPod and started to relax.

I took this as an advantage and jumped out of the bush I was hiding in and tackled her. "What are you doing?" she yelled outraged. "I could ask you the same thing." I replied smugly "I was trying to relax form being in cooped up in the lair for a whole week!" she answered innocently. "Who is Gary then?" I asked suspiciously. "A friend of mine and, wait! How long have you been spying on me?" she asked angrily. "Long enough to figure out your just a kid. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked curiously. "Because, when I say I'm a kid, I get underestimated. People start to ask a bunch of questions like: Where are your parents and things like that." I got off her and started walking back to the zoo. "Well then, we should get back home before the other boys wake up. By the way, how long have been sneaking out of the lair?" I asked. "About the past few weeks." She confessed. She ran up to me and asked, "Skipper?" "Yes?" I replied. "You didn't see anything." She said, even mocking the way I waved my flippers. I faked a smile and answered, "Fine. Your secret's safe with me." But, honestly I was getting more suspicious of the kid then ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- The Truth is Revealed

Audrey's POV

Skipper finally let me out of HQ to join him and his team for a walk in Central Park. But what was his reason? Maybe he didn't want me sneaking out of the park again like I did last night. But for whatever reason, it felt good to be free and not to be cooped up in HQ all day. I missed the cold weather of Antarctica though. I missed home.

As I was walking a felt a tap on my shoulder, I whirled around to see Skipper behind me. "May I talk to you alone?" he asked. "I suppose." I answered suspiciously as I followed him behind a bush." "What's your game spy?" he asked. Not that again. "Why do you keep calling me a spy?" I asked annoyingly. "Because you are one." He stated angrily. "Now you're going to answer me whether you like it or not!" He pinned me down and brought a jar with a huge tarantula staring down at me. I nearly jumped out of my feathers. How on earth did he know about my fear? "Now you're going to answer my questions and I won't let this spider out on you. Got it?" I nodded and his grip on me softened. I took this as an opening and flung him off me. I belly slid as far away from him as I could and ran into the other penguins.

"What are you running from Audrey?" Kowalski asked. "Sp- Spider." I stuttered. "Men step away from the spy." Skipper ordered. "But Skipper," Kowalski protested. "That's an order Kowalski! Rico, can I get a sword?" Rico hacked up a shiny steel sword. "Are you going to talk now spy?" "I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it. I brought up a ball point pen for Skipper to see and he burst into laughter and said, "Ooooh. What are you going to do, write on me?" I uncapped the pen and it started growing into a full length penguin sized sword. "Sword fight?" I asked. "Oh it's on." Skipper said. We clashed our swords together and sparks flew.

I was having the thrill of my life. Skipper and I were swiping and slashing at each other with our swords and every once in a while our swords came together in a bright and violent clash. Skipper looks exhausted but, I didn't even break a sweat. When Skipper's guard was down, I striked. When we clashed for the third time, I twisted the flat of his blade swung my sword upward and sent his blade flying right behind me. I looked into Skipper's and his team's eyes and saw pure terror. They thought I was going to hurt Skipper. I simply recapped my sword and said, "You're right Skipper. I am a spy."

**I got the pen sword from Rick Riordan's creation Anaklusmos the pen sword. I also got the disarming technique from his book. Anyway REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Confessions and Requests

Audrey's POV

"I knew it!" Skipper shouted. "So, who are you working for? Blowhole, Hans, the Red squirrel?" "I don't work for any of those animals, or people, or whatever they are! I work for the EPF!" I yelled as I brought out I small badge with the initials engraved in the gold.

"What does the EPF mean?" Skipper asked.

"It means the Elite Penguin Force! I work for the good guys!" I answered.

S: "How do I know you're not lying?"

A: "I'm telling the truth!"

The argument went on for a while until Private, Kowalski, and Rico cut in. I forgot they were even there. "Can't we talk about this at the zoo? A human can spot us!" " Good point." Skipper said as he glared at me with those intense sapphire eyes. Walking back to the zoo was much different than walking out of it, and it was much less fun. I was being shepherded by Rico who was cackling with a chain saw in his flippers. Not exactly my idea of fun.

Back at HQ, the team began interrogating me with questions. Skipper's 1st question was, "What secrets have you told your so called EPF about my team?" "I didn't tell them anything." My mission was to recruit you guys for a mission they had." "What is this mission?" Skipper asked. "I'm afraid that's classified until you accept it and we arrive in Antarctica for the briefing. So, will you accept? An island in Antarctica is counting on you. I did the best puppy face I could manage and finally Skipper said, "Fine. Kowalski, ready the submarine. We're going to, dramatic pause.. Antarctica!"

**The dramatic pause part was from operation Antarctica. Anyway please review! I want to know what you think about my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- The Voyage

Kowalski's POV

Honestly, Skipper's dramatic pauses are always unnecessary. Anyway, I readied the submarine and was still shocked by the fact that Audrey is actually a secret agent. It's always the ones you least expect. Our submarine was slowly submerging under the New York Bay. Desperate to make conversation, and began talking to Audrey, "Who taught you how to fight with a sword like that? It was amazing."

"I taught myself." She answered proudly. "And that disarming technique and the idea for a pen sword came from a book."

K: "Who wrote that book?"

A: Rick Riordan he's one of the coolest humans in the world! I even named the sword after the one in his books."

K: "And the name is..."

A: "Anaklusmos. It's Greek for Riptide. But I usually call it riptide."

Interesting. I made a note to myself that when we got home I would read more about this author, if I could read. I checked our GPS and we were near the coast of Brazil. Suddenly, the submarine torpedo alarm sounded off. "What the deuce is going on?" Skipper yelled over the blaring. "I don't know Skipper and Egad!"

I whirled around to find Audrey swimming on the other side of the glass. She giggled at my surprise and said, "I'm out for a little swim. I haven't been in the water for ages." She then swam out of view. "Kowalski she left her phone there. Try to get information out of it and that's an order soldier." Skipper barked. I waddled over and picked up the phone and saw a 12 digit bar. I tried to hack in, but on my fourth try, a message popped up that said, "Hello Herbert. Trying to make use of my phone again? Well you can't but have fun trying." And with that the transmission ended.

Audrey's POV

I felt great gliding through when I heard my transmission on my phone. I swam back into the submarine and saw Kowalski holding onto my spy phone. "Were you trying to hack into my phone?" I said in a steely calm tone. Kowalski gave me a guilty nod. I merely shrugged. "You're not mad?" Kowalski asked. "Oh I'm slightly mad. But I'm guessing you couldn't pass the security and Skipper ordered you to." Kowalski nodded again and asked, "Who is Herbert?" "He's my arch-enemy." I replied. "You have an arch?" Skipper asked suddenly interested. "Yes I do." I said. "I'll explain later we're finally here. The silhouette of the island came into view. "Guys, welcome to Club Penguin."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter7- A Tour of Club Penguin

Private's POV

After we docked our submarines, we were tacking in the view of the island called Club Penguin. Oddly, they were shops, a lighthouse, even a pizza parlor. I saw Audrey pop a tour guide hat on her head and said, "Welcome to Club Penguin, I'll be your tour guide toady." "Oh goody, a tour!" I said as I clapped my flippers eagerly.

She led us through every place in the island all except the everyday phoning facility. My favorite place was the puffle shop. The little fluff balls were absolutely adorable. They were even cuter than lunacorns! I continued to stare into the glass habitat until, Audrey pulled me away from the shop and said, "Don't worry, I have puffles at my igloo, you can see them later.

"When are we going to see the HQ?" Skipper groaned impatiently. I quickly covered Skipper's beak with her flipper and whispered, "Quiet! Do you want to blow my cover?" Skipper shook his head and she let go.

After we scaled the whole island, Audrey said, "Well, I hoped you enjoyed the tour. You guys could stay at my place for the night." She lowered her voice and added, "Also the mission briefing is tomorrow. She took us to her home which was a big igloo. We had a salmon dinner and slept in the guest room. I shut my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep. Tomorrow was the beginning of a grand adventure. My gut also agreed with the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter8 - The Briefing

Audrey's POV

The next morning at 4:00 (which Skipper refers it to 0400 hours) I was leading them to the everyday phoning facility. My eyes were instinctively darting back and forth; making sure no one was watching us. I picked up the phone to my ear hole and dialed the EPF phone number. A voice rang out and said; "Who is this?" "Agent Starfire207." I replied. The column in the corner of the gray room lifted up and elevator came into view.

We slowly descended underground listening to a random station. The elevator door slid open and the penguins and I slowly stepped into the E.P.F headquarters. A voice rang out behind me? "Starfire?" I turned around to see the blue penguin walked towards me with a smile on his face. "G!" I replied enthusiastically. I introduced the penguins to our intellectual avian.

"This is G." I said. "Or also known as Gary." "So he's the one you contacted that night. I nodded but the rest team said "What night?" "It's classified." Skipper stated. We all sat down at the table in the center of the HQ joined along with my team Dot, Jet Pack Guy, and Rookie. After all the introductions, the briefing started. "We want you, to help track down and apprehend our enemy Herbert P. Bear." G started. "Hebert is a bear?" Skipper blurted out. "Polar bear actually." I explained. I saw team penguin shuddering I added, "Don't worry. He won't eat you. Herbert is a vegetarian." "We believe he has a base in the mountains judging from the explosion last month. We have been searching every in of the mountains but he is constantly on the move." "You guys are experts at tracking so you will help us search for Herbert." G stated. "And by the way Rico, don't use any explosives. You might destroy the island." I added. "Aw man!" Rico grunted disappointingly. That night I invited my team, the penguins, and Fireboltz7 over to dinner at my house. I invited Fireboltz7 over because he had spotted the soda cream explosion. Also, he's a good friend of mine. I cooked enough yellow fluffy fish to go around.

Everyone had left my friends had returned to the igloos and the penguins were sleeping at the E.P.F dorms. As I got ready for bed, a grenade went flying through the window and landed on the floor. A pink gas enveloped the igloo. My vision was starting to get blurry. The last thing I saw before drifting into unconsciousness was a white paw sticking through the window.

**I would really appreciate if you review this story. PLEASE?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9- The Veggie Villain Returns

Audrey' POV

I woke up realizing I was in a cave. I tried to stand up but I realized I was secured to a chair with ropes. The last thing I remembered before being knocked out was I white paw. Which means my arch-enemy had apparently dropped by my house. "Looks like you're awake, agent." Herbert stepped into the cave with an evil smile on his face, he said, "Now with you out of my way I can..." "Wait." I cut in. "Just how did you find my igloo?" "I looked through every window of Club Penguin until I find yours." He replied. "Wow. Herbert you're a lot of things. But, I never knew you were a stalker" I retorted. If polar bears could blush, I'm sure Herbert would.

H: Now to show you my plan to warm up the island. (Brings out a flip chart) I have created...

A: You made a flipchart?

H: Don't interrupt! I have created a ray that will warm the island by warming the surface of it.

A: Last time, you nearly melted the island, remember? Your ice sculpture is there to prove it.

H: Do you mind?

A: Yes. I do because you kidnapped me.

H: Anyway with hope, the weather will be warm enough to be rid of you penguins and your party nonsense.

A: You'll never get away with this. You know that right?"

H: Oh yes I will. If your fowl friends interfere, they will risk losing an agent.

Herbert then walked over to a TV and started to fiddle with it until, an image of EPF headquarters appeared on the screen. G, my team, and the penguins were talking rapidly. "Hello, fowl fools." Herbert greeted. G stepped up to the screen and said, "We're going to track you down." "Not without your lead agent." Hebert replied smugly. "Where is she?" Skipper demanded. "I'm over here!" I shouted. "If you interfere with my plans, it will be her last day on earth." With that, the transmission ended. "Sit tight, agent." Hebert stated. He left the room. Luckily, I had an escape plan.

**Please review! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter10 Hot Sauce to the Rescue

Ever since the day I was first captured by Herbert, I have always been keeping a bottle of hot sauce with me. I squirmed in the ropes and reached for the pocket in my EPF uniform. When I finally pulled the bottle out, I gave it a tight squeeze and the ropes burst into flames. In a few seconds, the ropes crumbled into dust. I quietly snuck out of the cave took a path down the mountain.

Back at HQ

Skipper's POV

After the polar bear's video, the team and I rushed off to find Audrey. I owed that kid my life because she didn't gut me like a fish during the sword fight. The EPF let us borrow their jetpacks which were also fueled by soda but, they were shaped like actually jetpacks. We flew off into the mountains.

Audrey's POV

My pleasant stroll down the mountains soon became a quick dash for my life. Herbert eventually found out that I escaped and came bursting out of the cave. I ran as fast as my webbed feet could carry me. Being chased by a polar bear can really get your legs (do I have any?) motivated. Soon, I broke into a belly slide steering like mad around stalagmite, boulders, logs, and the occasional seaweed pizza. I shortly ran into a dead end. A deep crevice was in front of me. "Looks like you have nowhere to run, agent." Herbert was slowly lumbering towards me. I backed up until my feet were at the edge of the cliff. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the penguins flying towards me. I jumped of the cliff and hung onto Skipper's jetpack. Rico hacked up a tranquilizer dart and shot it at Herbert. The polar bear immediately fell to the ground. We land on the path and gave each other high fives.

I pulled out a polar bear sized handcuffs and cuffed Herbert. Club penguins enemy was arrested at last.

**For those of you who are wandering, the penguins foil Herbert then Blowhole. Then, Hebert and Blowhole team up. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter11 Goodbye for Now

After the EPF had apprehended Herbert, Audrey rushed to the docks to see the penguins leave for New York. "I'll miss you guys." She said with a small tear tracing down her cheek. "We'll miss you too." She gave all of them hugs. But, when she hugged Rico hugged Rico a crowbar came flying out and smacked her in the head. "Sorry." Rico grunted. "It's okay." She said rubbing her sore spot. "Well bye." She said for the last time waving as the submarine went under.

Back at Central Park Zoo

It was quiet back at HQ. No more loud conversations or any explosions from Kowalski's lab. The penguins just sat at the table and stared at their fish. Finally, Private said, "I miss her." "We all do young private." Suddenly, the TV turned on with their arch enemy on the screen. "Peng-yoo-ins." "Blowhole!" the penguins shouted. "How did you get your memory back?" Kowalski asked. "I had help from a spirit guide. He was extremely annoying." Blowhole replied. "Really? Mine was too!" Skipper suddenly blurted. "Anyway, I have created a new invention that will drive the world into chaos." Blowhole laughed his dolphin laugh. Then, his segway fell backwards. He got back up and said "Just try to stop me. I'll be in San Francisco." "Men, Operation Stop Blowhole for the fourth time is a go!" With that, the penguins rushed off to San Francisco.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12- Blowhole Strikes Back Again and Again

The penguins were on Pier 39, when they spotted the submarine base of Dr. Blowhole. They quietly snuck in only to be trapped. Their flippers and feet were cuffed to the wall. Blowhole had come into the room "Peng-yoo-in. It's been much too long." "Yeah yeah." Skipper replied annoyed. "Can you just tell us your plan already bottlenose?" "Uh, very well. I have created an invention called.." He presses a button on his segway that says "Evil-Animator 3000" in a ridiculously deep voice. "It can control any non living object with just a press of a button. This time you Peng-yoo-ins won't be able to stop me."

They were interrupted by a loud bang in the hall. "Lobsters go see what that sound is and put an end to it. 5 lobster headed into the hall. The sound came again it was like a frying pan hitting something. "What is that noise?" Blowhole asked really annoyed. He wheeled his way into the hall only to be knocked backwards. Audrey came rushing into the room grinning with a frying pan in her flippers. She smiled and said, "I thought you guys could use a little help."

"How did you find us?" Skipper asked curiously. "Easy." she replied. "I attached a tracking device on all of you guys. So when you need it, I can help." Blowhole had finally gotten back up on his segway. He saw Audrey and laughed, "This is your backup? A little child?" "How do you know I'm a kid?" she asked angrily. "I have lobsters everywhere in Central Park." Blowhole replied. "That explains the scuttling noise I heard" she said. "Lobsters! Attack!" Blowhole commanded.

Audrey's POV

I uncapped Rip Tide and swung it in a wide arc to make the lobsters back up. I brought out my spy phone, aimed it at the control panel and thought, I hope G's new teleporter works. I found myself at the control panel and unlocked the trap. The penguins dropped to the ground and started to beat up the crustaceans. "Give it up peng-yoo-ins. There are far too many lobsters!" Blowhole taunted. "You're right." I said. "What?" the team asked. "Five penguins aren't enough but this is." I blew on a whistle that let out a shrill high pitched sound. Blowhole simply laughed. "How is that going to stop me? Lobsters deal with our flightless foes. I have a city to take over." Skipper caught my eye and grinned. "Blowhole, You have more important matters to take care of." Skipper said smugly. "And what would that be?" Blowhole asked. "Uh, Doc. Look behind you." A lobster said nervously. Blowhole turned round and squealed, "Orca!" "Blowhole meet my friend Bob the orca whale." Bob crashed through the glass of the base and destroyed the invention during the process. We quickly made our way to the surface. As we surfaced, Blowhole surfaced in his segway bubble. "I shall get my revenge! Revenge on you, the humans and what's your name?" Blowhole asked. "Audrey." I stated. "I'll get revenge on all of you!" Blowhole cackled as his bubble floated out sight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter13- Uniting

Herbert was in the EPF prison. It has been three days since his imprisonment. He was hungry for revenge now. Prison wasn't so bad though. Even though he nearly destroyed the island, they gave him his favorite dish, seaweed pizza. "Herbert, you have a phone call." An agent walked up to his cell placed phone in a slot which appeared on the table. "Who is this?" he asked curiously. "I'm Dr. Blowhole. And I have a proposal for you, not the marriage kind though because that would be weird." "What do you want?" Herbert growled. "Your help." Blowhole replied. " It involves getting revenge on the peng-yoo-ins and arch." Blowhole offered. "I'm listening," said Herbert growling menacingly.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to show when the teamed up. Anyway please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15- Hebert Gets a Machine Gun

I had teleported into chaos. Tranquilized E.P.F agents were lying unconscious on the ground, buildings were demolished, and for some strange reason pizza was lying everywhere. "Starfire!" a voice whisper to me. G was hiding behind a car. "Any ideas on how to beat the maniac dolphin and veggie bear?" I asked. "Those two are at the docks." G stated. "Where are the other agents?" I asked. "Your team has also been tranquilized unfortunately. We're the only ones left." "What?" I yelled. "All of them are tranquilized?" "How are we going to defeat a polar bear and a dolphin?" G asked. "With a laser eye." "Yeah how are you peng-yoo-ins going to beat us?" Blowhole asked. He and Herbert stepped into the town. "Uh, Herbert?" I asked. "Where on earth did you get the machine gun?" "Blowhole gave it to me." He replied. "Arch-Villain team up?" I said. "That one's a classic." I muttered. I dived behind the car as Herbert let loose a quick fire of bullets. I thought of the best excuse I had. "You wouldn't hurt a kid would you?" I asked. Herbert frowned and said "No. Why?" "Then why the heck are you shooting bullets at one?" I yelled. "You're a kid?" Hebert asked. "All this time, I've been losing to a child?" "Yup." I replied. "Quite embarrassing." "You didn't know?" Blowhole asked. "How could I know?" Hebert argued. "I knew and I just met her!" Blowhole shouted. While they were busy arguing, I unloaded the ammo of the machine gun and quietly snuck back. "Now where was I" Hebert asked rhetorically. He aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger. Nothing came out. "Honestly, you two." I retorted. "For two 'genius super villains' you guys can be stupid." "Lobsters attack!" Blowhole commanded. We were soon surrounded by lobsters. "This might be a problem." G and I remarked because we knew nothing on hand to hand combat. Suddenly, four black and white figures swooped in and knocked four lobsters down. Skipper smiled at me and said, "I thought you needed some help." I smiled and replied, "Yeah, help would be good at the moment."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15- Penguins vs. Deliciousness Dipped in Butter

Skipper's PoV

Apparently, my men and I had arrived in the nick of time. We fought off about fifty lobsters but more kept coming. Audrey had no choice but to start slicing at the lobsters. Lobster tails started falling to the ground and the lobsters yelled in pain. I made a mental note to collect them later and dip them in butter. That would be deliciousness. The EPF started wake up from being unconscious and started attacking the crustaceans. It was almost as chaotic as the incident in Denmark (which is classified). Lobsters were flying from left to right. Blowhole had realized this was a hopeless fight and ordered his lobsters to retreat. Before he could escape, I tackled him off his segway and we started sprawling on the ground. He knocked me off with his tail and sent me sprawling into the snow. He leaped back onto his segway and flew away in his segway hover bubble thingy shouting he'll be back for revenge. In the mean time, the EPF had captured Hebert and all was peaceful for now.

**ANYWAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KHOI! MY LITTLE BRO TURNED TEN. ANYWAY IF YOU LIKE IT, THEN PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

Since Herbert has been apprehended, G had let Audrey join the penguins for now. Her family would be arriving in New York shortly. She and the penguins continued in their commando stuff and all was peaceful for now.

**So that concludes my story. I might do a sequel with another enemy like Hans or something. If you want me to do a sequel review me or PM me. THANKS**


End file.
